Beat It
by anne black
Summary: The rivalry between the Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps has been well known for centuries. But when Roxanne Weasley catches the attention of the Wasps Beater, who seems quite intent on getting to know her, will she be able to stop the on-pitch tension from taking over her personal life?
1. A Wasps Attention

"I will never understand why the federation makes this draw meeting mandatory," Roxanne Weasley muttered over a glass of red wine. She scanned the room at the large crowd of Witches and Wizards that had gathered in the very large hall. "There's always trouble."

"I know what you mean," Violet Addams stated back, taking a sip of her own glass of wine. "They complain about the rivalry between the teams, yet force us to all be in the same room to tell us what teams we'll be playing. They could always just send word to our coaches and they'll let us know. It'll save a lot of money and a few trips to St. Mungo's."

"It's got to be about the publicity this brings the club. There are so many reporters here as well, probably trying to dig up whatever dirt they can before the matches begin."

Roxanne looked down at her dress and smoothed down a small crease that had appeared in the dark blue silk. She must admit that she did love an excuse to dress up; any situation that required her to dress up like a girl was a bonus. There weren't many chances as a professional Quidditch player to dress up, unless you were going to a promotional event, or coming to the draw meeting, like today.

Roxanne had played the position of Beater for the Appleby Arrows since she was eighteen, having spent two years on the reserve team before making her big break three years ago, when the old Beater had retired.

Violet had been a Seeker for even longer than Roxanne had been on the team, being three years older than Roxanne's twenty three years she had a lot more experience on the pitch.

"These meetings are always the same though; I wonder who's going to start trouble first? Shall we bet on the first punch being thrown before the draw even begins?"

Roxanne gave a laugh at her friends comment, knowing that it wouldn't be long until something happened. The free bar was bound to cause some sort of problem. The teams were quite rowdy when drunk, some more so then others. The Ballycastle Bats were the worst drunks out of all of the teams, but they always seemed like they were enjoying themselves, when they weren't dancing on the tables.

The draw meeting was one of the biggest parties that the Quidditch federation hosted. It wasn't exactly mandatory for them to attend, that was just what the coaches told the teams, but the club would frown upon the people that didn't turn up. Plus the promise of a free bar helped bring them all in.

"Shall we go and find a seat?" Roxanne asked her friend, who took a bigger sip of her drink before nodding. They both moved away from the bar and made their way slowly through the big group of people, giving smiles at anyone that they recognised.

"Let's not go over near the back, that's where the Wimbourne Wasps are sitting." Violet told Roxanne as she hitched up the side of her long red dress, so that it wouldn't snag on the floor as she walked.

They had been forbidden from going near the Wimbourne Wasps through the entire meeting, in fact their entire team did. Roxanne's team the Appleby Arrows were fierce rivals of the Wimbourne Wasps, and had been for as long as anyone could remember. In the few years that Roxanne had played Quidditch professionally, she had been told to not socialise with the other team. The bad publicity, risk of harm and the lawsuits that resulted from the two teams clashing, meant that it wasn't worth even attempting to have a conversation with them. Clashing on the pitch, however, was a different subject entirely; it wasn't a true match until at least twenty fouls had been committed and three players were forced to see a Healer.

"We should probably warn someone that Jerome is close to treading on enemy territory." Violet muttered to Roxanne as they found a seat back at the Appleby Arrows table. It was empty as their other team mates were socialising with the players from the other teams, leaving them to have their conversation alone. Roxanne looked over at where Jerome was standing, she saw that he was standing with his back to the Wimbourne Wasps table and was talking to Cody McIntyre, a Chaser for the Montrose Magpies. A few players from the Wimbourne Wasps were watching Jerome carefully, distasteful looks on their faces.

Roxanne knew that Jerome could handle himself if one of them tried to start and argument or a fight with him, as a Beater he had enough upper arm strength to be able to defend himself, probably winning.

"He'll be fine; he knows not to go over there. He's probably trying to antagonise them into one of them throwing the first punch and getting either a fine or a ban." Roxanne told her, she finished the last of her wine and placed the empty glass on the table.

"Want me to go and get more drinks?" Roxanne asked Violet, who gave a nod and a smile, before turning to wave at Trudy Abston, the Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies.

Roxanne left the table and made her way through the crowd and over to the bar, greeting a few players that she passed along the way.

"I wondered when I would be seeing your beautiful face, Weasley."

Roxanne turned to the source of the voice, and saw Jason Turner a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. He was also the number one Beater in England and one of the best players the country had seen.

There wasn't a week that went passed where Jason wasn't mentioned at least half a dozen times in the Daily Prophet, mentioning his achievements both on and off the pitch.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" Roxanne asked him sternly, as she raised a hand up to smooth down her normally curly hair, she had used a potion to make it sleak enough to put up in an elegant hairstyle. She wasn't really up to facing the trouble she would be in with her coach when he found out that she was talking to Turner.

"Do you think that I'll be sitting with them when there's an attractive woman at the bar?" Jason asked with a smirk. Roxanne looked behind her to see if there was someone else standing next to her that he meant. She saw that she was the only woman standing at the bar at that moment. She turned to look back at Jason and gave a small frown at him.

"I thought that you would have brought along one of those leggy blondes that you're always photographed with. You know, those ones with low self respect and little to no dignity or clothes. The one's that you ditch after a few days like they're yesterday's fashion." Roxanne said smiling at him sweetly.

Jason gave a laugh as he brought his hand up to his chest, a pained expression on his face. "The lady has bite," He said, biting his lip slightly as he looked Roxanne up and down, before he thanked the barman for his Firewhiskey, neat and on the rocks. He took a sip of his drink, before placing it back on the bar, licking his lips as he looked back at Roxanne, who felt satisfaction at her comment. "Are you jealous Miss Weasley?"

"Hardly," Roxanne told him honestly. "I have higher standards than you."

"One day you'll want me." Jason told her.

"Don't hold your breath for that to be happening any time soon." Roxanne said shaking her head at him.

"So, it's going to be happening eventually."

"In your wildest dreams, maybe?" Roxanne told him as she picked up the glasses the barman placed in front of her.

"I'll make an honest woman of you, Miss Weasley." Jason said, "Mrs. Roxanne Turner has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"That is never going to happen." Roxanne told him, walking away from the bar as she shook her head at him, trying to stop the smirk that was crossing her lips.

"I love watching you walk away from me, Mrs. Turner. I must say that I adore how that dress looks on you, although, I'll admit that it'll look even better on my bedroom floor."

Roxanne turned to glance back at Jason, who was grinning madly; a few people around them were chuckling at Jason's cheesy chat up line.

"That has got to be the worst line I have ever heard, Turner," Roxanne stated, "even for you."

She turned back around and walked away from him again, not letting herself glance behind her at him.

She took a seat at her teams' table and saw that most of them had come back and sat down. She figured that the draw must be taking place soon if everyone was beginning to take their seats.

"What took you so long?" Violet asked, after thanking Roxanne when she was handed the drink. "Was the bar crowded?"

"Yeah, with a large ego," Roxanne stated, looking up and seeing that Jason was making his way over to where his fellow Wasps were sitting. He gave a wink to Roxanne as he passed, which she chose to ignore. Violet turned to look at Jason before turning to Roxanne with her mouth open slightly in shock.

"Roxanne, do not even think about going there." Violet warned Roxanne. Roxanne swallowed her mouthful of wine as she shook her head.

"No way in hell am I going to go there. He was just flirting with me at the bar, probably trying to get inside information about our plays this year. He's not interested in me like that, and I'm not interested in him at all."

"Just make sure that you keep it that way. With a rivalry as big as our teams, there's no way any kind of relationship between the two is going to be anything but a mistake."

Roxanne gave Violet a nod of agreement before slouching slightly in her chair as she looked up at the stage where the announcer would be standing. He had called for the rest of the teams to take their seats so that they could begin to read out the results of the draw.

Once everyone had been seated, the long process of picking the teams played out. Roxanne found herself a few times looking over at the Wimbourne Wasps table, she could just about manage to see Jason from where she was sitting if people didn't move in her way. She didn't understand why she was looking for him, he was her rival and she wanted nothing more than to beat him during the game. Possibly one day she would be stealing the crown of best Beater in England from the top of his head, which would wipe the smug smirk off of his face.

Jason was watching her carefully, and Roxanne felt like she couldn't pull herself away from his gaze as though trapped in some sort of a spell. Jason waggled his eyebrows at her seductively, before giving her a wink and licking his lips slowly, causing her to begin fuming slightly. She looked down as her hand found the bracelet she was wearing, pushing it around her wrist, the silver and crystals shining brightly against her darker skin, it was a gift from her parents for making it onto the team and she wore it for all special occasions.

"The fifth game of the season will be between Appleby Arrows and Caerphilly Catapults." There were claps around her as she realised what the announcer had said. Roxanne was thankful that her first match would be against them, knowing that she didn't want her team's first match to be against the Wimbourne Wasps. She didn't much fancy being banned for a match for throwing a Beater's bat at Jason at the beginning of the season. She wasn't sure how much more of his flirting she was going to be able to tolerate, especially if it was during a game.

There were more claps around her as more games were announced, as well as the dates of the other games. It turned out that Roxanne's team wouldn't be facing Jason's for around two months at the least, depending on the outcome of the other games. Roxanne was extremely thankful for this; she didn't much like the idea of Jason seeming to have set his sights on her. If his reputation in the papers was anything to go by, she would be nothing more than a cheap fling and she didn't want to be another notch in his bedpost.

The rest of the matches were drawn and the teams were allowed to continue drinking again. Roxanne watched as Jason stood up from his chair and seemed to boldly begin making his way over to where Roxanne was sitting.

"Oh no, Turner is making his way over here," Roxanne hissed at Violet, who looked up quickly and searched for Jason.

"I think we should go over to the bar." Violet stated, grabbing for Roxanne's hand and pulling her up and through the crowds that had begun forming again. "If I'm going to have to sit through Turner chatting you up, I want to be a lot drunker than I am now."

"Let's hope that Turner loses interest soon," Roxanne muttered to Violet as they walked away. "I'd hate to have to destroy him both on and off the pitch."

Violet gave a laugh as they made their way over to the bar, sliding into a vacated seat as Roxanne took the other.

"Maybe you should enjoy the attention; he is very nice to look at, even if he is a Wasp." Violet muttered, looking into the crowd for a sign of Jason Turner, who was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not denying that he's not nice to look at, I'm just saying that I'm not interested. Plus, you told me to not even go there if I remember rightly?"

"You shouldn't go near him, but that doesn't mean we can't look at him. There are some fine men playing Quidditch at the moment, we are some very lucky girls."

Roxanne gave a laugh as she picked up her new glass full of wine and took a mouthful, feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed that night beginning to take effect.

"That we are," Roxanne said with a smile. Violet and Roxanne both clinked their glasses together before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Now shall we get the rest of our team over and enjoy the benefits of the free bar by getting absolutely drunk?"

"I think that's a requirement of being at this meeting." Roxanne said with a laugh, knowing that practice the next day was going to be eventful to say the least.

* * *

A/N: I'm updating quite a few stories. Woo, go me! I hope that you enjoy these :D Let me know!


	2. The Morning After

"Whose idea was it to drink so much last night?" Violet asked, before letting out a groan and bending over double.

Roxanne let out her own groan as she took a sip from the water bottle she was currently holding. She hadn't long taken a vial of pain relief potion, but, sadly it didn't seem to be working yet, she just hoped that it would kick in before she got onto her broom.

"I don't remember getting home last night. I'm so thankful that I woke up at home and not in Turners house." Roxanne muttered quietly, closing her eyes and running her free hand over her forehead in hopes that the movement would help ease her headache. Jason had tried chatting her up again last night, but she had managed to avoid him, or at least as much as she could remember doing so. Her memory of the night got a bit fuzzy at the end.

"Instead, you had to wake up and see mine and Shawn's beautiful faces," Violet said. Roxanne opened her eyes and looked down at Violet, who seemed to be trying not to move.

"I wasn't too happy at the fact that all three of us had fallen asleep on my bed," Roxanne told her friend. She had woken up that morning to find that Violet and Shawn had fallen asleep on her bed, in fact, she had woken to find Shawn's feet near to her face and Violet snoring next to the said feet.

"It's a small price to pay for Shawn being a gentleman and bringing us both to yours. I'm so glad that he didn't splinch himself or us whilst apparating."

"Are you alright down there?" Roxanne asked her friend who was still bent over double.

Violet shook her head slowly. "This seems to be the only position I can be in without feeling the need to throw up. I've also only just managed to get the grass to stay in focus."

They heard laughter from near them and Roxanne turned to glare at two of her teammates who were laughing at some kind of joke between them.

"How am I going to see the snitch today? I can barely make the world stop spinning." Violet moaned.

Roxanne took a deep breath and tried to stop her head from pounding. She wished for nothing more than to go home and crawl back into her bed. She was currently trying to resist lying on the floor and falling asleep. Violet seemed to be close to laying down herself, she was still hunched over, her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths.

"How are you all feeling after last night?" Their coach called to them, Roxanne could see that he had a smile on his face as he looked at them all. Most of her other teammates seemed to be in the same position as her and Violet, she noted that a few seemed perfectly fine and were laughing at the others. Roxanne knew that these would be the ones she would make a beeline for when she was hitting bludgers.

There were a few grumbles in response to their coach, Gerald Osborne, Roxanne could see their Captain Thomas Harrison standing next to him, looking pale and dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, at least he was in the same boat as the rest of them.

"I'm not sure if most of you remember, but our first match will be against the Caerphilly Catapults. Now, I know that we've won most of our games against them in the past, but they've recently promoted their Keeper reserve to the main Keeper. There's a rumour that he's been tipped to be a good contender for the England team, so, we need to make sure that our Chasers are giving their best on the pitch. We need to show him that the Appleby Arrows are not a team to mess around with."

"Try telling Jason Turner that," Roxanne heard Daryl Edwards mutter to Dillon Cazier, both of whom were reserve Chasers. "He tried enough to mess around with Roxie."

Roxanne turned to look at them with a frown, trying to ignore the pain still in her head. "Want to repeat that Daryl?" She hissed at him.

Daryl gave a smile at her and shrugged, he was one of the ones who didn't drink much the night before and Roxanne already hated him for that. "We all saw Jason trying to get you alone last night, maybe you can be his new shag of the week?"

Roxanne's lip curled in anger as she pointed at Daryl angrily and glared at him. "You're cruisin' for a bruisin', Daryl. One more word and you'll be getting a Bludger attack you on the pitch."

Daryl gave another laugh, but he didn't say anymore on the subject.

"Beside's, Turner can go to hell. There is no way that I'm being caught with a Wasp." Roxanne sneered at him.

"Which is good, Weasley," Gerald said, having heard the conversation between the two, in fact, everyone had heard the conversation between them. "We can't have our players distracted; besides, there's a ban on having our team near theirs unless it's a match. Weasley would be stupid to even go near him."

"I don't want to risk my career, and Turner getting another broken arm, if he comes near me again." Roxanne told them, finally feeling her headache begin to slowly stop throbbing.

"I want you all to begin running laps," there was a groan from the team at the coach's words, Gerald gave a sigh. "For today only, I want you to run as many laps as your sorry legs can carry you."

Violet finally stood up straight, she jogged forwards a few steps before she shook her head and ran off in the direction of the bushes beside the changing rooms. Roxanne screwed her face up in disgust as she began her laps with the others, jumping over Jerome Housley, who seemed to have already collapsed onto the grass. She knew that today was going to be eventful and very long. It was the first time she could admit wanting practice to be over as quickly as possible, she could tell that her teammates were thinking the exact same thing.

~~

Roxanne was feeling a lot more refreshed as she headed out of the changing rooms, pushing her long wet, dark hair behind her and hitching her backpack onto her shoulder. She waved goodbye to a few of her teammates as she walked to the exit point where it was safe to apparate away from. She had decided that the best thing for her to do today would be to go to her parent's house. She had been craving her mums macaroni and cheese since about halfway through the practice, which Roxanne had to admit was one of the worst practices she had been to. Half of the team spent most of the time either passed out or lying down on the floor, thankfully the coach had taken pity on them and sent them all home early.

She apparated as soon as she got to the safe spot and landed directly into her parent's front garden. She had to steady herself quickly to make sure she didn't fall face first into her mother's Rose bushes. She wouldn't want to make that mistake for the hundredth time.

"Why did I think that apparating would be a good idea?" Roxanne groaned, feeling a sickness fill her as she slowly walked to the front door of her parent's house, ducking under a sunflower that seemed to wilt down towards the pathway. She knocked on the red door and waited for someone to answer it.

"Oh hey, Roxie," her dad said with a smile, after he had opened the door and seen her. Roxanne gave a smile back as she was pulled into a hug, she moved away and walked into the house, throwing her bag down in the hallway and making her way towards the kitchen.

"Nice hat, dad," Roxanne said, chuckling as she turned back to look at her father. A giant white hat, that looked like a sombrero, was perched on top of his head. George gave a smile as he pulled his hat at a funny angle and over where his missing ear would be and made a silly face.

"I think that it makes me look respectable," he told her, before they both burst out laughing. "No, your mum is making me help her out in the garden and apparently she's tired of me getting sun burn on my face so told me to choose a hat. Of course I chose the biggest one I could find."

"Is mum in the garden?" Roxanne asked her father, who nodded in response to her. They both walked out of the back door which was situated in the kitchen and went off to find Roxanne's mother Angelina.

~~

Roxanne had sat herself down on the recliner chair and watched as her mother and father continued gardening around her. She didn't feel like moving and had already convinced her father to make her a drink and a sandwich. It wasn't the macaroni and cheese she had been craving, but it was still a delicious sandwich, that she was very thankful her dad had made for her.

She gave a sigh as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and could feel herself wanting to take a nap.

"So, how was last night, Roxie?" George asked his daughter. The Daily Prophet had run an article that morning about the outcome of the draw and its own thoughts on the odds of certain teams winning their matches, Roxanne had yet to read it but the others during training had mentioned it.

"It was very good. Everyone loved my dress so I'm glad that we both went shopping together," Roxanne told them. Angelina gave her daughter a smile as she waved her wand at a few flowers, instantly trimming them. George was waving his wand at the large tree that was in the garden; it seemed that he was finally attempting to take it down with magic, although at a very slow speed.

"There was only one problem," Roxanne said, "Jason Turner didn't seem to want to leave me alone."

George turned around to look at Roxanne quickly, he seemed to have stiffened at Roxanne's words and a hard look crossed his face.

"Do you want me to have a word with this guy?" he asked Roxanne seriously. Angelina gave her husband a smile as she rested a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Dad, it's fine, I can handle Turner. It won't be long before he gets the message and tries to find some other poor sap to date him." Roxanne told him, choosing not to mention Jason's comments about her being Mrs Turner. She didn't want to unnecessarily make her father more protective.

"George, Roxie is twenty three years old. She has her own flat, her own life, she's a very responsible adult and can handle herself. We can trust her to make her own decisions about this." Angelina told her husband.

"Jason won't come near me, unless he wants his arse kicked." Roxanne told her dad with a smile.

"You are definitely your mother's child." George said proudly as Angelina beamed next to her daughter.

"How about I cook us all some macaroni and cheese tonight?" Angelina told them both as she waved her wand at some more flowers, George going back to attacking the tree.

"I think that is the best decision you have made yet, mother." Roxanne grinned, wanting to get her thoughts away from Jason Turner. She knew that it was no use thinking about what he had said to her the night before. She knew that he would move on soon enough and be out of her hair.


	3. Do you want to put a bet on that?

Roxanne looked around the room before she entered quietly. Letting out a thankful sigh as she realised that the room had a cooling charm on it, she closed her eyes and let herself cool down.

The weather had been unpredictable for weeks, finally deciding to become hot and humid over the last few days. The Prophet had mentioned that it was the hottest July for years and was likely to continue its heat wave over the entire month. Roxanne would normally welcome the heat, but today she didn't want to be sweating her ass off whilst she watched the match against the Tutshill Tornados and Pride of Portree. It was the second match of the tournament, the first match took place yesterday, but as Roxanne was at training she was unable to make it.

She wasn't supposed to be in here, but as the box was currently under refurbishment and as a result, out of use to the families and friends of Quidditch players and sponsors, for whom they would normally be reserved for. In this case it was the families and friends of the Pride of Portree and the Tutshill Tornados.

She wasn't sure why she was sneaking around. She was allowed to go to other matches and watch the games as the federation and teams didn't really frown upon it, so long as you didn't cause any trouble. Although there was normally a ban on having certain teams watching others, but mainly due to the violence that could happen at these matches. Roxanne would have been sitting in one of the other boxes, but she had arrived late, having trouble finding her wand so that she could apparate up to Portree in Scotland. She had left her wand on her kitchen counter and it had taken her a lot longer than she cared to admit to, to find it. She had decided that after she had watched this match, that she would visit the Hogsmeade branch of her father's shop, deciding that as she was in Scotland already it wouldn't take that long to get there.

Roxanne didn't particularly want to make a scene because of her lateness, so chose to just find a quiet place to watch the match. She was thankful that she had stumbled across this empty box, although she would have to be careful what she touched or sat on, as well as making sure she wasn't seen at the front of the box, she didn't really want to be kicked out.

The match had already started when she had arrived and taken her seat. She watched as the players flew across the pitch, hearing the commentator calling out the names of a Chaser that had just scored a goal. It didn't take Roxanne long to find the Beaters on the field. She liked to watch other Beaters playing, hoping that she could get some tips on where she might be going wrong.

"Weasley, I was not expecting you to be here." She heard from behind her. Roxanne gave a groan as she realised that she had been caught in the box, before realising just who it was that had caught her. She turned around to see that Jason Turner was smiling at her and was walking towards where she had sat on one of the free chairs. She noticed that he was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and a grey T-shirt, both of which showed off his broad and toned build, Roxanne tried not to stare at him as she looked back up at his eyes. Jason was smirking at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here either. Why are you here?" Roxanne asked, hoping that Jason didn't say anything about her checking him out before. She ran her hands over her pale blue summer dress, to smooth away nonexistent creases, as she tried to look away from him. But she couldn't help glancing back up at him.

"I've been here since the beginning. I just needed to take a quick stop in the gents." Jason stated, raising an arm and jerking his thumb to the door behind him.

Roxanne tried not to think about how nice his arms looked. It was obvious to an outsider that he would be a Beater, he had a big enough upper body build to be one. That and Roxanne knew that he liked to work out a lot, to improve his performance on the pitch and probably his ability to pull more girls. This thought was enough to break the spell that Jason seemed to have on her. She felt her nose screw up as Jason took a seat next to her and turned to grin down at her.

"I hope that you've washed your hands." She told him, not sure if personal hygiene was on the top of his list of things to care about.

"Of course, love." Jason told her with a wink.

"Why are you in here?" Roxanne asked again, "Why are you not sitting in one of the other boxes?"

"I could ask you the same question," he shot back at her. He was watching the game playing in front of them, slouching slightly in the chair next to her with his hands resting on his legs. Roxanne wasn't sure how she felt about how close he was sitting to her.

"I asked you first." Roxanne told him.

"It doesn't mean that I'm going to answer you."

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she looked back at the game playing in front of her, trying to focus on what was happening. But the smell of Jason's aftershave was filling her nostrils and she realised that she couldn't think about anything but the woody, cinnamon smell. She gave a stretch as she took a deep breath, it really did smell good.

Roxanne spotted Jason watching her stretch out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. He gave her a grin and a wink as he licked his lips slowly.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Turner."

"Just my eyes, Roxanne?" he asked her, with a seductive smile.

Roxanne almost gave in on the smile alone, she quickly came to her senses and sneered at him before standing up and moving away. Walking across the room to lean against the wall, making sure to check that it didn't have wet paint on it first.

"You really know how to get under my skin, Turner." Roxanne growled, folding her arms and looking back out at the match. She couldn't remember which team was in the lead and she damned Jason Turner for distracting her.

"I'd like to get under a lot more than that." He told her honestly. Roxanne turned to look at him in shock at his words as she tried to ignore the sudden rush of butterflies in her stomach at them. She stilled quickly at unwelcome images of Jason's arms wrapping themselves around her, as she looked at him. He had turned to look at her, one arm on the back of the chair as he smiled smugly, knowing that he had got to her with his words.

"You're impossible." Roxanne said, shaking her head at him. She was beginning to feel angry that she was letting him have this effect on her. "Does this kind of talk really work on all of those bimbos that you're always around?"

"We don't really talk," Jason told her with another smirk.

"You're sick." She told him shaking her head.

"I'm joking, Roxanne." Jason told her with a laugh. "I don't go home with any of those girls that the papers say I do. You shouldn't pay attention to what the papers and other people tell you about me. There's no truth in any of it."

"I would think a lot different with the way that you behave."

Jason stood up and began to slowly move towards where Roxanne was standing. She tensed up and tried to keep her face impassive, not wanting Jason to get a reaction out of her.

"Would you like to find out about my love life firsthand, Roxanne? You seem so interested in it."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows at him, "No, thank you. Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle me."

"I'd like to try," Jason told her, moving away from her and walking closer to the edge of the box to watch the Quidditch match, that they hadn't been paying any attention too.

Roxanne turned to look at him; letting her eyes travel over him as he stood with his arms crossed looking out at the pitch. She couldn't deny that she did like what she saw, she just knew that nothing would ever happen, it was a pity that Jason didn't realise that.

"There's no chance that it'll happen." Roxanne stated, turning to look at the match. She watched as the Tutshill seeker Patricia Gabor narrowly avoided being hit by a Bludger, before diving under a Portree chaser who was coming towards her.

"Do you want to put a bet on that?" Jason asked her.

"Nope," Roxanne said, making a popping sound on the P, as she walked to stand next to him, telling herself that it was to get a better look at the pitch.

"Are you afraid that you'll lose?" Jason asked her, turning to look at her as she stood next to him.

Roxanne scoffed. "I never lose, Turner."

"Neither do I, Weasley."

"I vaguely remember you losing your Quidditch match against my team, last year." Roxanne told him with a condescending smile.

Jason rolled his eyes at her as he shuffled slightly on the spot he was standing on, bringing him closer to Roxanne who refused to move from where she stood.

"You broke my arm, by hitting a Bludger at me. My team was already two men down before that point, because of your team."

Roxanne gave a shrug, "If you can't handle playing against a real team, then don't play Quidditch."

Jason let out a laugh and shook his head at her words, amusement written across his face.

"It's a good thing that you're beautiful. Not many people would get away with talking shit about the Wimbourne Wasps."

"It's not my fault that the Wasps are shit, I'm just stating the truth."  
A smile tugged on Jason's lips again.

"I can't wait until we play against each other. I'll show you how a real Beater plays on the pitch." Jason told her.

"Maybe this time I'll break both of your arms with a Bludger." Roxanne threatened.

"You're a feisty woman, Weasley. I like that quality; it makes me wonder exactly what you're like in the bedroom."

Roxanne bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing as she shook her head and backed away, knowing that if she didn't leave the room she was going to either make Jason see exactly how feisty she was or end up breaking his arm there and then.

"In your dreams, Turner." Roxanne told him as she neared the door and grabbed hold of the handle, deciding that she would just go to her father's shop now. She could catch up with the rest of the match on his wireless in the shop, that way no one would be interrupting her.

"You're always in my dreams," Jason called after her. She shook her head and left the room, thankful that he didn't follow her out.

Roxanne gave a sigh as she began to make her way down the empty corridor and out of the stadium, hearing the cheering of the crowd outside and wondering what team had scored. She wasn't sure why Jason Turner had decided to begin intruding into her life, she also couldn't decide if she was happy about this or not. That was the main reason why she had removed herself from the situation, before she ended up doing something that she may have regretted later on.

~~

"Hey, Roxie." George called across the shop, after seeing his daughter walk in and begin looking around for him. Roxanne smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her after moving away from her and walking back over to where he was putting some new stock on the shelves.

Roxanne began helping him fill the shelves up, remembering back in the day when she would spend most of her childhood hanging around the shop with Fred. Those days had long since gone; she and Fred had long since been at an age where they would hang around together.

Her opinion of Fred being the amazing older brother, had changed dramatically when she realised that Fred, had stolen Albus's girlfriend and denied that he had done anything wrong. Fred's actions drove Albus into a downward spiral of depression and it had taken everything her family could do, to get Albus to stop destroying himself with drink.

She had never looked at Fred in the same way since, not that Fred seemed to care about anyone else's opinion of him. All he cared about was his on/off girlfriend Leanne, the girl who had come between Fred and Albus who were once best friends.

Roxanne refused to get to know her. Most of the family had hated her, which made Fred more distant with the family, until they had both had a baby a few years ago. Roxanne adored her nephew Lee, but she wasn't as close with Fred as she had been.

"How has your day been?" George asked her.

"It's been alright," Roxanne told him with a shrug, "I was watching the game, but decided to leave and come up here to see you all." Roxanne decided to leave out her conversation with Jason Turner, not wanting her dad to get protective over her, as much as she loved him for it.

"Heya, Roxanne." Her Uncle Ron said, after walking over to them and putting a box of product down next to where George and Roxanne were putting stock on the shelves. "Tell your dad to go back to Diagon Alley. I have been running this branch for him for over a decade now, I think I know how to run things."

George rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. "Come on now Ron, my shops are like my children. I just like to check up on them from time to time, make sure that they're doing okay."

Roxanne gave a laugh, her dad and Uncle had been having the same argument for years.

"Who's at Diagon Alley today?" Roxanne asked.

"Fred is." George told her. "He wanted some extra shifts and I had them free as Louis and Rachel are both in France with the kids. Louis is trying to secure the deal about expanding the business in France."

"I would offer to help you out, dad," Roxanne began, but George waved his hand to dismiss the comment she was about to make.

"Don't worry about that, Roxie, you worry about training for your match. I think most of the family will be watching."

"I better make sure I win, then," Roxanne said with a smile. When she had first begun playing Quidditch professionally, she would be embarrassed about having most of her huge family coming to watch her and cheer her on as they waved a banner around, but now she loved it. In fact, she would always look out for her family when she could, the banner, that her father and Uncle Ron had made for her first ever match, was now her good luck charm.

"If you lose, we might have to disown you." Ron told her with a serious face, but Roxanne knew that he was joking by the amused look in his eyes.

"That gives me even more reason to want to win."

"Good, because it would be a shame to disown you, you're one of my favourite nieces." Ron told her with a grin.

Roxanne shook her head as she turned to look around the shop, seeing that a customer was waiting at the vacant till. She walked away from her Uncle and father and went to serve the woman, who seemed a bit star struck at having Roxanne serving her.

The shop was where Roxanne spent the rest of her day, hanging around with her father and making jokes at her Uncle's expense, loving the nostalgia she felt as she hung around in the shop that she had grown up in.


	4. Appleby Arrows vs Caerphilly Catapults

A/N: This is a very long chapter for you all and I hope that you really enjoy it. It's my first ever time writing a Quidditch match, so let me know what you think? They're quite difficult to write. :P

* * *

Roxanne stretched her arms high above her head, holding the position for a few moments before she dropped them and began moving them in a circular motion. Her other teammates were warming up around her, doing their own stretches to warm up their muscles. It wouldn't be long until they would need to make their way down to the pitch and the coach was giving them one last pep talk, whilst the captain, Thomas Harrison, was checking that the team were wearing the right protective equipment.

Roxanne stopped circling her arms and began bouncing up and down lightly on her toes, shaking her arms beside her, loosening them. Violet was stretching her legs on the floor not far from Roxanne, whilst listening intently to the coach who was telling the Chasers about plays they might want to try in the match.

Roxanne stopped jumping after a while and began bending over to touch her toes, she was thankful that her robes were stretchy otherwise this would have been difficult to do.

"I love the view, Roxanne." Shawn Chambers said from behind Roxanne. She stood up slowly and turned to look at the Keeper with a grin on her face.

"That's all you'll be getting, Shawn." She told him.

"I'll have to just keep imagining waking up in bed with both you and Violet," Shawn said with a laugh.

"It's a good thing that you were such a gentleman that night, otherwise I would have been worried about waking up to see you both passed out next to me."  
Shawn gave another laugh before he let Harrison check his equipment. Roxanne turned back around and began slowly rolling her head around as she looked at the coach, who was still talking to the Chasers.

"I thought that you wouldn't make it back from your walk in time to hear Gerald's pep talk," Violet said to Roxanne, who stopped rolling her head around and looked down at Violet. She had stopped stretching her legs and was slowly getting up off of the floor.

"I always make sure that I'm back in time for the pep talk," Roxanne told her a sarcastic tone to her voice, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I sometimes wonder if you go for your walks just so you have an excuse to miss the talk," Violet said giving her a grin.

Before every match, Roxanne would take a walk around the inside of the stadium. It helped to calm her nerves and give her a clear head for the match. She would also use this time to check the weather conditions and decide if she would need to change any of her planned plays or tactics to suit the weather. Roxanne was glad that the weather was still sunny so it wouldn't affect her at all, unless the weather changed drastically and without warning.

Walking around the stadium before a match had become a tradition for her and she didn't want to stop doing it and risk the chance of jinxing herself. It was silly, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to change her ways. It was like Violets need to make sure that her boot laces were tied in a certain way, she had been known to re-tie them on her way down to the field. Or like the Chaser, Harjeet Gupta's tradition of placing a kiss on the necklace his son had brought for him years ago, which he wore for every match. Jerome Housley was known to eat certain things before matches and each member of the team would high-five each other before they left the changing room.

Roxanne had heard of stranger traditions over the years, but it was all part of who they were and how they readied themselves for the matches ahead.  
"Weasley. Housley." Roxanne looked up at Gerald, "The Catapults are using Barber and Sternbridge, there have been rumours of them wanting to get Shawn out of the match first so make sure that you keep an eye out for any rogue Bludgers heading his way. Be careful out there, they're not the kind of team to resort to underhanded tactics to win, like the Wasps –"There was a low hiss at the mention of their rivals, "- but you can't be too careful."

Roxanne nodded, before looking at Thomas Harrison, who had stopped in front of her. He gave her the once over, checking that her uniform was correct, before grabbing for the fingerless gloves that she had yet to put on. They were made of leather and were padded to support and protect the bottom half of her arm; they were a light brown colour so that they wouldn't clash with her pale blue robes.

"Are you ready to kick some arse out there, Weasley?" he asked her as he helped her put the gloves on.

"I was born ready, Captain." Roxanne told him with a wide grin.

"Make us proud," he told her, giving her a wink as he helped her with the other glove. He moved away from her and went to Violet, who seemed to be the last player he was checking.

Roxanne took a deep breath as she clenched and unclenched her hand, making sure that her gloves weren't on too tightly and she was able to move her hands and fingers as much as she would need to. They fit perfectly.

"Five minutes until match time," Gerald said, after looking down at his watch. "Everyone out the door, we have a match to win."

The team all cheered, made sure to high five each other before grabbing for their brooms and walking out of the room slowly. They were all patting each other on the backs and saying words of encouragement as they made their way down the corridor and towards the part they would be flying out of and into the stands. They could already hear the loud chanting from their fans whilst in the changing rooms, but it became almost deafening as they stood waiting. The sounds gave Roxanne shivers and she couldn't help but grin in excitement, there was nothing that had ever given her the same great feelings as being in a Quidditch match, the atmosphere was electric and it never failed to make her feel alive.

Jerome Housley moved to stand next to her and Roxanne turned to face him, they both raised their Beater bats up and tapped them together with wide grins.

"It's going to be an amazing match, Roxanne." He told her as he threw his arm around her and pulled her to him, she hugged him tightly and he gave her a kiss on the head in the excitement. This escalated quickly into Violet joining them as she was standing behind them both.

"Arrows. Arrows. Arrows." They began to chant after they pulled away from each other and straightened out their robes and began to climb onto their brooms.

They stopped chanting as soon as they heard the commentator begin to call out to the fans in the stands.

_"__Welcome to the fifth game in the league." _The man called out, his voice amplified around the stadium, _"__The Appleby Arrows are facing the Caerphilly Catapults. With strong players on each side this is promising to be a great match."_

There were more cheers around them and Roxanne gripped her broom and bat more tightly, knowing that it wouldn't be long until her team were called onto the pitch. She was standing behind the three Chasers on her team, who were stood behind the Keeper; Violet was standing behind Jerome and Roxanne as she was the teams Seeker and would be the last to fly out into the stadium.

_"__So let's get this match started. Let's bring out the Appleby Arrows," _The doors burst open in front of them and they all flew out in turns when their names were called.

_"__We have – Chambers! Harrison! O'Connell! Gupta! Weasley! Housley! And Addams!"_

Roxanne felt the wind whipping around her face as she flew into the air and followed her team as they circled the stadium. Any fears that she might have felt before the match went away as soon as she was in the air. She smiled as she flew around, keeping focused on her team flying in front of her before they all went to their positions on the pitch. Only when she was hovering did she let herself look for her family in the stands.

She could see them in the sea of pale blue banners and T-shirts; they were sitting close to where she was hovering. Most of her family had made it out to see her; in fact, they had their own section of the stands to fit them all. She gave a wave at them all and she couldn't help but grin as she looked at the banner they had hung over the front of where they sat, the words, 'My daughter is a Quidditch star, so why am I in the stands with everyone else?' at first it had embarrassed her, but now she loved it. Her dad had brought the banner with him every match. The funny thing about the banner, was that her father could have been sitting in the box that was intended for the family and friends of the players to use. But as her family was so large they decided to sit themselves in the stands, to make it fairer on the other Quidditch players friends and families that would want to come to the games.

She listened as the commentator began calling out for the stadium to welcome the other team's players, (_"__Cosgrave! Leavell! Stracher! Lykes! Barber! Stembridge! And Steil!"_) Roxanne looked away from her family and over at Jerome Housley, they made eye contact and Roxanne nodded her head at him and then towards the other teams goalposts. Jerome gave her a discreet nod and turned back to look in front of him, understanding her telling him that she would be mainly using this part of the pitch, trying to defend their owl goals.

_"__Now, with all of the players in their positions the referee will release the balls and begin the game."_

Roxanne looked down at the grass and saw a tall blonde haired man in silver robes, pulling the trunk behind him with one hand, whilst the other clutched his broomstick.

She took a deep breath as she adjusted the grip on her Beater's bat and readied herself for the Bludger that was about to be released. The referee opened the trunk and all four balls flew out of it, the two Bludgers and the Snitch darting off quickly, whilst the Quaffle seemed to hover in the air in the middle of the pitch. Roxanne glanced quickly at Jerome and saw that he was watching the Bludger that had gone to the right of him; Roxanne knew that she would be chasing the other Bludger, which she had seen was flying around above her.

The referee blew the whistle and Roxanne shot straight up in the air, ignoring the cheers of the fans in the stadium. She neared the Bludger quickly and whacked it as hard as she could downwards and towards the Catapults chaser, Adrian Lyke, who had managed to get a hold of the Quaffle and was darting towards Shawn. The Bludger aimed straight for Adrian, who had raised his arm to throw the Quaffle. Adrian just managed to move out of the way of the Bludger before it made impact with him, but he had lost the Quaffle in the process. Shawn dived for it and caught it with ease before he threw it as hard as he could towards Thomas Harrison. Roxanne moved away from them and off in search of the Bludgers, making sure that she was defending her team from any that were hit towards them.

"Roxanne, rebound!" Jerome called over to her. Roxanne turned quickly at his voice and held her bat ready, she only just focused on him before he sent a Bludger towards her and she hit it as fast as she could towards the Catapults Keeper, Dante Cosgrove, who was forced to abandon his place in front of the middle goal hoop. This gave Harjeet Gupta enough time to throw the Quaffle through it.

The cheers erupted around the stadium as Harjeet punched his fist into the air in celebration, before high-fiving Thomas Harrison as he passed him.

_"__Gupta has scored for the Arrows," _the commentator yelled around the stadium,_ "__that's another ten points to them, which puts them in the lead with 50-40."_

Roxanne zoomed across the field and hit a Bludger away from Shawn, her eyes searched the field and she kept her position for a while whilst the Chasers attempted to score in the goals. She wasn't listening to the commentator as she attempted to stop the opposing teams Chasers from coming towards Shawn, but sometimes they were too quick for the Bludgers to hit them. She decided that her best bet was the move away from her defensive strategy and head a bit further out into the pitch.

She glanced up at the large scoreboard that was in front of a stand ahead of her, there were two scoreboards around the pitch so that people could see the amount of points that the teams had scored. She saw that her team were winning by 100-70, she hadn't even registered most of this happening as she was too focused on finding and hitting Bludgers and the Chasers were going too fast for her at times to wonder what the score was.

Roxanne's eyes searched around the pitch again. There was a Bludger heading towards her from across the other side and she was trying to work out where the best place was to aim it. The Bludger arrived at her before she made a decision so she hit it straight above her, making it fly higher into the air.

_"__Weasley has hit the Bludger into the air, that's not the kind of mistake that you want to be making. She was meant to be aiming it towards the players on the opposing team," _She heard the commentator tell the pitch.

"I know how to do my job," Roxanne growled to herself as she glanced up quickly to see how much time she would have before the Bludger came flying back down towards her. It was still flying upwards and was beginning to slow itself down, as though readying itself for the fall back down to earth. Roxanne used this time to glance back across the field. She saw that one of the Catapults Beaters was watching for the other Bludger that was being hit between the three other Beaters on the pitch. None of the Catapults Beaters seemed to be paying attention to Roxanne, which was a mistake.

Roxanne gave a smirk as she moved her grip down the bat and looked back up at the Bludger, that was beginning to head towards her at a breakneck speed. She backed her broom up slowly and brought her arm back and waited for the right moment, before swinging her bat and hitting the Bludger as hard as she could. A loud crack filled the stadium and Roxanne was worried that the force of the hit was going to break her bat in half; the Bludger flew towards Sternbridge, one of the Catapults Beaters.

He didn't see it in time and it collided with the back of his broom, sending him flying down to the ground. He slowed down before he made it to the bottom, due to a spell that had been put on the stadiums to prevent any fatal accidents that could occur, but it didn't slow down people quickly enough to prevent any damage from happening.

_"__I take back my words, that was a perfect hit from Weasley. We're going to need to watch out for her this match."_ The commentator roared around the stadium. Roxanne felt herself smiling as the stadium filled with cheers. This distracted the Catapult Chasers enough for Thomas Harrison to punch the Quaffle out of Adrian Lykes hands and zoom across the pitch with it.

_"__Lykes should have been keeping his eyes on the Quaffle instead of Sternbridge; I bet he'll be regretting that – of course he will, as Harrison has scored again. That brings the scores up to 110 – 70 in favour of the Arrows. Come on, Catapults, you don't want the Arrows getting the lead here."_

Roxanne let her eyes search around the stadium for the Bludgers, whilst also trying to keep her attention on the other members of her team. With the Catapults down one Beater, it was in favour to her team. If Sternbridge stayed out of the game for long enough, her and Jerome would be able to take control of both Bludgers, hitting them to each other until they needed to hit them towards another player. It was something that they had practiced enough during practices to know that they could pull it off.

Roxanne's eyes found Jerome, who was flying about thirty feet from her; he turned to face her as though he sensed her looking at him and Roxanne raised her bat up and began moving it in circles. Jerome understood what she meant and gave her a grin before darting after a Bludger that was moving ahead of him. Roxanne kept her eye out for the other Bludger that Edison Barber, the remaining Beater for the Catapults, had hit towards Violet Adams, who had dived quickly out of the way by spinning upside down on her broom.

Jerome turned around and hit the Bludger, he had been chasing, back across the pitch in the direction that Roxanne was in. It was a difficult thing to do, but Jerome and Roxanne had been practicing this move for months and had been trying to perfect it. Roxanne moved across the field so that she could hit the Bludger back at Jerome, before flying upwards so that she could hit the Bludger that was zooming in her direction. She hit it towards Jerome as well and it narrowly missed the Bludger that was hit back at her.

_"__What on earth are Housley and Weasley doing? Barber hasn't been able to get one hit on the Bludger since they both took control of it. A fabulous move, it's clear to see that they've been practicing this one."_

They continued this for a few more moments before Jerome fired the first Bludger towards Carson Steil, the Catapults Seeker, who was speeding along the bottom of the pitch after Violet, clearly both having seen the Snitch. The Bludger just narrowly missed Steil, causing him to veer off slightly, but he tried to fly back on the path he had been.

Roxanne hit the Bludger downwards as soon as it came towards her and it went straight into the path of Steil. Who this time didn't managed to swerve out of the way of the Bludger and instead side rolled, losing the grip on his broom and causing him to be dragged along the grass of the pitch, before he let go of his broom. Cheers immediately erupted around the stadium and Roxanne looked down to see that Violet had caught the Snitch. She let out a loud cheer before punching the air.

_"__Addams has caught the Snitch!"_ The cheer around the stadium was almost deafening and Roxanne felt like she was floating on cloud nine as she continued punching the air. Jerome was flying towards her and slowed down enough to hug her in excitement. _"__That was some fine work by Weasley and Housley in knocking Steil off of Violet's back. The crowd is going wild and so they should, with the points added for the capture of the Snitch, the Appleby Arrows have won the match with a score of 260 - 70."_

Roxanne and Jerome pulled away from each other and soon joined their other teammates, who had begun to circle the stadium in a celebratory fly. The Caerphilly Catapults were all flying to the ground to commiserate each other, whilst the referee was waving his wand so that the Bludgers would go back into their box.

Once they had circled the stadium once in celebration. They slowed down a little and moved both hands off of their brooms as they flew, pretending to shoot arrows from pretend bows. Years and years ago the Appleby Arrows had shot real arrows after they had won, but due to some nasty accidents. They weren't allowed to use real arrows. But they still felt the need to celebrate in the same way.

~~

Roxanne was still grinning madly as she made her way out of the changing rooms, her backpack slung over her shoulder and her hair damp from the shower that she had taken. The team was planning on meeting at the pub close to their training grounds so that they could celebrate in style, in a few hours time and Roxanne was going to go spend some time with her family, before she began getting ready for it.

She ran over to the entrance of the stadium and saw her family were waiting for her. Her mother even had hold of a large bouquet of flowers that she hadn't noticed before when they were sitting in the stands, but she didn't give that much thought in that moment, as she was engulfed in a hug from her father, who was soon joined by the other family members.

Roxanne gave a laugh and warned her family that she couldn't breathe before they decided to pull away from her. Her father went in for another hug and picked her up as he told her, "I am so proud of you, Roxxie."

"Thank you, dad," she told him as she moved away and smiled at him.

"You were amazing out there," Lily told her from beside Roxanne's father. Roxanne turned to look at her cousin and was thankful that she had made it to the game. She knew that Lily had been busy lately and wasn't sure if she would make it.

Roxanne gave a grin, "It wasn't just me, the others were amazing as well."

"The way that you and Jerome hit those Bludgers at each other towards the end, it was going so fast that at times I couldn't keep up with it." Ron told his niece excitedly, he turned to look at the others and they all nodded in agreement at him. "It was like you were trying to create a Tornado, just with the Bludgers."

"The Catapults Beater couldn't keep up with you both," Angelina told her daughter, as she came forwards and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek, which was a bit difficult with the large bouquet of flowers. "Oh, these are for you, Roxxie." Angelina told her daughter as she handed the flowers over.

"These are huge, thank you." Roxanne said in amazement as she looked at the flowers. She took a deep breath and relished in the beautiful scent that came off of them.

"Oh, they're not from any of us," Roxanne looked up in confusion as her cousin Victoire spoke, stepping forwards with a knowing grin on her face.

"Then who are they from?" Roxanne asked, she looked at the flowers and tried to see if there was a card on them at all, there wasn't.

"Jason Turner," Victoire told her, Roxanne looked up in shock and knew exactly why Victoire had that smug grin on her face, she was holding out a card that had come with the flowers. Roxanne took it slowly after handing the flowers over to Lily to hold for her.

Roxanne opened the card and looked down at the elegant scrawl of Jason's handwriting. She was slightly amazed at how neat his writing was and wondered if someone else had written the note for him.

'Roxanne,

You certainly know how to keep a man on his toes. If your moves on the pitch are anything to go by, we're going to have a lot of fun together when you finally agree to be mine.

Yours, J'

Roxanne felt herself blushing at his words and hid the card quickly in her trouser pocket, scared to let anyone else see the card, much to the chagrin of her cousins. Her father on the other hand did not look happy about the flowers or the card.

"Did he send these?" Roxanne asked quickly as she tried to ignore her cousins talking about how she was blushing and trying to work out what the card had said.

"No, he came into our stand and personally delivered them." Victoire said with a smile. Roxanne noticed the dark look on her father's face getting darker; he was being protective of her she knew.

"He waited around for a while and watched you play, he disappeared before the match ended as though he wasn't meant to be there."

"Roxanne, I think that Jason Turner likes you." Victoire said with a grin.

"I think that he needs to learn that he can't just buy my affection with flowers," Roxanne told them, taking the flowers back off of Lily and turning around so that they could all leave. She tried not to show that she was smelling the flowers again as she attempted to keep the grin off of her face and the butterflies from filling her stomach again at the thought of Jason.


	5. Elixir

Roxanne rushed over to her wardrobe before rummaging through it for something to wear. She was running late as her coach had kept her and Jerome back after their practice, to tell them both that a talent scout was rumoured to be watching their match against the Wimbourne Wasps. Something that Roxanne didn't want to worry herself about until she had to, she didn't want to mess everything up by over thinking.

She had more pressing things to worry about at the moment, such as the fact that Lily was going to be arriving any minute now. Violet planned to meet them at the club with Shawn later that evening, and Roxanne had only managed to shower, put her hair up and put on her makeup. Clothes were another matter entirely, she had no idea what to wear. She couldn't just wear her underwear outside, she dreaded to think of the newspaper article that would appear in that situation.

Roxanne winced slightly as she raised an arm to push some clothes around in her wardrobe, realising that she had too many dresses but wanted to wear none of them. She knew that she should have gone shopping to get some more, but it was too late now.

"Are you still not ready?"

Roxanne let out a loud sigh as she heard her cousin walk into her bedroom. Lily must have let herself in with the spare key, that Roxanne had given her for emergencies. Roxanne still pushed through the dresses as she tried to ignore the ache in her ribs.

"Whoa, that is a big bruise!" Lily stated as she walked over to Roxanne, noticing the large yellow and purple mark that spread across her ribs and some of her back. "What happened?"

"Bludger to the side. Jerome hit it at me whilst I was aiming the other Bludger. We were trying to re-enact what we had done in our match, but he hit the Bludger too early and cracked my ribs. Thankfully the Healer fixed my ribs, but sadly the bruising is still there and it kills."

"Why don't you use some of the bruise remover that Uncle George sells?" Lily asked her, as she helped her to rummage through the wardrobe for a dress.

"I haven't had the time to go home and ask for it. I'll go tomorrow." Roxanne told her.

"Depending on how hungover you are," Lily said with a smirk, as she pulled out a red dress and admired it, before shoving it towards Roxanne. Roxanne took it without question and moved away from the wardrobe so that she could put it on.

"I plan on drinking a lot. I don't have a practice tomorrow so I can stay in bed all day." Roxanne stated as she pulled the dress down so that it came down about halfway down her thighs. She smoothed out the fabric so that no creases or wrinkles were showing. Roxanne loved wearing this dress, Lily had great taste. She turned to face Lily, who was looking at her with a smile on her face as she held out a pair of heels for her to wear. Roxanne took the shoes before sitting on the end of her bed and putting them on.

"I take it that Lysander is going to the club tonight?" Roxanne asked Lily, as she finished fastening them.

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked dismissively, She walked over to Roxanne's dressing table and took a perfume bottle, spraying herself with it.

"You're wearing the Lysander dress." Roxanne stated.

"I like this dress." Lily replied with a shrug.

"You just like what it does to Lysander," Roxanne told her, as she stood up and walked over to her perfume table to pick up a scent herself.

"I have no idea what you mean. Shall I get us a glass of wine to drink before we leave?" Lily asked her, and before waiting for an answer she left the room.

They arrived at the club around half an hour later, choosing to apparate to an alleyway not far from where the club was situated in London. They walked arm in arm towards their usual club, which was called Elixir. It was owned by a wizard who had clubs and pubs up and down the country and this was one of the ones that she and Lily would often go to. The main reason for that was because of its distance from where they lived.

Roxanne loved it here, mainly because absolutely no reporters were allowed to visit it. It was a strictly no photography club, if you wanted a photograph of your time here there were people, walking around with magical camera's that would be more than happy to take your pictures for you. The reason for this was so that people like Roxanne, who were in the public eye, had no photos come out in papers that may possibly be damaging to them.

Roxanne noticed that the club already had a line out front as they approached and joined it. Roxanne could have gone to the front and gotten entry straight away, but she thought that it was unfair seeing as though everyone else had been waiting. Thankfully the line wasn't that long and Lily and Roxanne were already in high spirits, so it passed the time quickly.

Within ten minutes, they were inside the club and were looking around for Violet and Shawn in the crowd that were already there, dancing along to the music. Roxanne spotted them over by the bar and squeezed through the crowds of dancers to make her way over to them, rushing as quickly as she could in her heels and be able to keep her balance. Violet hugged her tightly before moving back and admiring Roxanne's dress, Roxanne twirled on the spot with a laugh, before giving Shawn a kiss on the cheek.

"Looking good, Roxanne," Shawn stated as he handed them all a bright blue drink in a tall shot glass. It seemed to be bubbling. "That's the kind of dress that'll break hearts."

"I'll drink to that," Lily said with a smile, holding her shot up in a toast. The others did the same before drinking their shots. Roxanne could feel the bubbles sliding down into her stomach and a warmth began to fill her.

"I must say, I feel like a very lucky guy, being surrounded by all of you beautiful ladies." Shawn told them all, as he leant on the bar and admired them.

They all smiled at him and thanked him, Violet even gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't he the sweetest?"

"I think those kind words deserve another shot. Who wants to try a Screaming Ghoul?" Lily asked them all as she stood at the bar and began to rummage in her purse for some money.

"You were amazing on the pitch."

Roxanne gave a smile to the barman as he prepared her cocktail, Cackling Witches Brew. She was getting herself a drink whilst Lily 'chatted' with Lysander, in an area of the club that had booths. Lysander had turned up about half an hour after they had and asked if he could speak to Lily alone for a while. Roxanne hadn't seen her since, which she took to mean that they were back together.

Lily and Lysander broke up and got back together so often, that Roxanne didn't know what was happening anymore with the two. Violet and Shawn had left her a few minutes ago so that they could go outside and have a cigarette, apparently they were only social smokers, so Roxanne was left talking to the barman.

"Thank you." Roxanne told him with a grin.

"The way that you and Housley work together is fantastic. How did you manage to read each other's thoughts like that?" He asked her as she leant across the counter slightly, so that she could hear him over the music playing.

"It took a lot of practice."

The barman finished her drink and handed it to her, she went to have him a few Galleons, but he told her to put it away as the drink was on the house. She thanked him before she moved away from the bar. She took a seat on a few chairs to the side of the room near to the door, so that Violet and Shawn could find her when they came back.

Roxanne was sipping at her drink, which she thought was delicious, when she heard a voice from behind her that caused chills to go through her. She turned around and found herself facing Jason Turner. Roxanne raised an eyebrow as she turned fully in her seat so that she could face him, she noticed that he was here with his friend Sydney Hannigan. The two men were both clutching bottles of beer and Roxanne had to admit that they both looked very good, they certainly were gaining the attention of the women around them.

"Fancy seeing you two here," Roxanne stated. Jason gave her a grin as he sat himself down in an empty chair, Sydney sitting next to him. "You're becoming very good at stalking me, Turner."

"I'm not stalking you. I didn't know that you were coming here, Sydney invited me out." Jason stated, patting Sydney on the arm, who nodded.

"How do we know that you're not the one stalking Jason?" Sydney asked Roxanne, who let out a laugh at his words.

"He's the one who's been sending me flowers and turning up at places that I'm at." Roxanne told him loudly, so he could hear her over the loud music.

"Merely a coincidence," Jason said with a shrug, he leant forwards and smirked at her. "The usual reaction to being sent flowers is to thank the sender."

"Thank you, Turner." Roxanne stated, before turning around to look around for Violet and Shawn. She wanted to be saved from being near both Jason and Sydney. She didn't want to admit to Jason that she had loved the flowers and that she couldn't stop reading the card and wondering if his words were true. She didn't want to admit out loud that, at times, she wanted nothing more than to find out.

She heard Sydney saying something to Jason, before she saw him stand up out of the corner of her eyes.

"Are you game, Weasley?" Jason asked her as Sydney stood next to her and waited for her answer.

"For what?" she asked him as she sipped at her drink again, she was upset that it was disappearing fast.

"A few shots," Jason stated.

"No, she wouldn't be. Wouldn't want me to show her up when I can drink more shots than her." Sydney said with a laugh, which caused Roxanne to give a laugh herself, biting the straw between her teeth before she answered him.

"You're just scared that I'm going to drink you under the table." Roxanne stated which caused Jason to laugh.

"You heard the woman, go and get the shots." Jason told Sydney, who smiled before leaving the two, to walk over to the bar. "I hope you realise what you've gotten yourself into, Weasley."

"Don't worry, Turner. I do." She told him sweetly, smiling at him after she had finished her cocktail.

An hour later, Roxanne was beginning to feel the effects of the shots, so far they were all even on five and Roxanne was feeling more than tipsy.  
Roxanne laughed loudly as she shoved Jason playfully, Sydney laughed next to them as he grabbed for another shot and went to hand it to Roxanne, who held her hands up.

"Give me one minute. I feel like having a bit of a dance with Violet." She told them, as she stood up and pulled her dress down a bit so that it was at the right length. She walked away from the table, stumbling slightly as she made her way across the dance floor in her search of Violet, who was dancing with Shawn.

"How's the contest going?" Shawn asked Roxanne with a laugh, nodding over in the direction of where Roxanne had been sat with Jason and Sydney. Violet and Shawn had found them all sitting together earlier on when they had come back into the club and had declined the invitation to have shots with them, instead deciding to spend their time on the dance floor.  
Roxanne turned to look in the direction she had come from and saw Jason and Sydney downing another shot.

"I think that I'm winning, although I wouldn't put it passed them to be cheating." Roxanne told them slurring slightly, as she turned back to look at Violet.

Violet laughed as she and Roxanne danced, "Have you seen Lily around? Last I saw she was with Lysander." Roxanne asked them loudly, as she looked around for a sign of their cousin.

"She left about twenty minutes ago," Shawn told her, "she seemed to be having an argument with Lysander."

"Oh, we were meant to be going home together." Roxanne stated, sounding sad. She hoped that her cousin got back home safely. Hopefully Lysander would have taken her home.

"At least I've still got you two here," Roxanne said happily, wrapping her arms around the two.

"I think I might go home soon as well," Violet admitted to her after Roxanne had let them both go.

"Oh, don't go yet." Roxanne cried, holding onto Violet's arms as though she were going to leave right that second.

"Roxanne, I want to go home as there's some creepy guy here that doesn't seem to want to leave me alone." Violet admitted sadly, Roxanne felt a frown fill her face as she looked around her for a sign of this guy that she didn't know. "Roxanne, Shawn has sorted it and we've talked to some of the staff, but I'm worried that he might try and get back in. He was nice to begin with but he started getting angry and pushy whilst Shawn and I were talking to him outside. It's just made me feel a bit uncomfortable, that's all."

"If that's what you have to do to feel safe, Violet, I completely understand." Roxanne said, pulling Violet into a hug before letting go of her and turning to face Shawn. "You better be taking her home, Shawn."

"Don't worry Roxanne, I look after my girls. That creep isn't going anywhere near her." Shawn told her honestly.

"Did you want to come with us?" Violet asked her, glancing over to where Sydney was. Jason seemed to have disappeared from the table, probably getting them more drinks.

"I'll be fine," Roxanne told her with a smile, shaking her head. She didn't want to go home just yet, she was having a lot of fun. "They may be idiots but they wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Who would have thought such words will be uttered from us about the Wasps, our mortal enemies." Shawn said, shaking his head but laughing all the same.

"Be safe you two," Roxanne told them as she watched them leave the dance floor, after giving her hugs goodbye. She walked over to where she had been sitting and took a seat next to Jason, who had just returned from the bar with what looked like a tray full of different coloured drinks.

"I really don't think we're going to make our practice tomorrow," Sydney said with a laugh as he grabbed for one of the drinks. "It looks like Weasley is back with us, shall we pick up where we left off? I think this would be our sixth drink."

"Where's your friends gone?" Jason asked her, looking around the club and noticing that Violet and Shawn had disappeared.

"Shawn's taken Violet home as some creepy dude was making her uncomfortable. At first I thought it might be you, but she was talking about another creep." Roxanne said, laughing before she could stop herself at the look on Jason's face.

"That was a good one, Weasley." Sydney said, before high fiving Roxanne as they laughed at Jason. Jason shook his head at them, but laughed as well.

"Oh, don't get all high and mighty, Turner." Roxanne said, ruffling his hair and laughing at him, before she leant across him and took the shot that Sydney passed her. "My cousin has already left, so it's just us three."

"Sounds like fun to me." Jason stated with a smirk at Roxanne, as they downed the drinks and placed the empty glasses back down on the table. Jason turned back to look at Roxanne, throwing an arm around the back of the chair and behind her shoulders, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Have I ever told you how amazingly gorgeous you look, Weasley?" Jason told her. Roxanne smirked at his words, before turning to look at him so that their noses were almost touching. She noticed that Jason's eyes flickered down to her lips.

"You have said something along those lines, actually." Roxanne told him with a smile.

"Have I told you that I want nothing more than to kiss you?" he whispered before leaning his head forwards and attempting to close the distance between the two of them. Roxanne quickly ducked her head out of the way and shook her head at Jason.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, to get me to kiss you, Turner, nice try." Roxanne told him. Jason shook his head at her before leaning back and sitting back properly on the seat, moving his arm so that it now rested on Roxanne's shoulders, she rolled her eyes but moved closer to him.

"I think you'll be giving in before the end of the night, Weasley." Jason told her.

~~

Roxanne stumbled slightly as she pulled Jason towards her, thankful that she was wearing her high heels so that she wouldn't have to tiptoe to place her lips on his. Her hearing was slightly muffled from the noise from the club and she was feeling quite drunk. The shots she had earlier were more than to blame for that.

She was entirely thankful that Jason had been able to apparate her out of the club, even in his own drunken state. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to find her own way home without splinching herself. She couldn't even get Jason to understand whereabouts in London she lived, so he ended up just apparating them both to his. Her drunk brain didn't seem to want to process that she was now going to be staying at his flat and was too drunk to take herself home, all it wanted to do was find out if Jason's lips were as soft as they looked.

"I need to get the door open," Jason mumbled against her lips.

"I'm not stopping you," Roxanne stated, before raising a hand and placing it on the back of his head, keeping him at her lips. He let out a groan before pulling away from her and muttering the unlocking charm for his door. He opened the door and pulled her inside so that they were out of eyesight and earshot of anyone, before Roxanne knew what was happening, Jason had pulled her to him and continued kissing her. She faintly heard the door shutting next to her.

Roxanne ran her hands across Jason's broad shoulders as she opened her mouth so that their kiss could deepen, she felt Jason's tongue running across her lips before it was met with her own. Through her drunken haze she heard him groan and she couldn't help but move her hands up to his hair, gripping it in her hands as she continued kissing him. He pushed her backwards and she felt her back hit the wall behind her. Jason moved away from her mouth and placed kisses along her jaw line before making their way down to her neck as his hands skimmed down her side and grabbed for the bottom of her dress, inching it up her thighs. Roxanne bit her lip as she felt her head swimming with the moment they were sharing, as well as the amount of alcohol that she had drunk that night. Her hands moved down to his shirt and she started to clumsily try to undo his buttons.

She felt him move his mouth away from her neck and capture her lips again in a hungry kiss. They moved away from each other and Roxanne pulled her dress up over her head, so that she was standing in her underwear and began to try and undo Jason's shirt buttons again. After a while she got so frustrated that she ended up ripping the buttons off of his shirt.

"Jason, we shouldn't do this here." Roxanne slurred, she was thankful that they had managed to get into Jason's flat before it got to this moment, she wasn't sure she would appreciate everyone in the hall getting an eyeful of them both.

Jason stopped kissing her and rested his head on hers, he was out of breath and he looked like he didn't want to stop kissing her.

"We should stop because you're too drunk," he told her regretfully.

"I'm not too drunk," Roxanne slurred to him, "I want to do this."

Jason bit his lip and looked down at her as hemoved his hands down onto her hips and his thumbs were caressing her skin. He noticed that she had bruises across her ribs and he pulled away from her and looked down at it, concern written on his face.

"What happened?" He asked her. Roxanne pouted slightly as he moved away from her and looked down at what he was talking about, she ran a hand over where her bruise was, harder than she meant to, and winced slightly.

"Bludger to the ribs during practice today," Roxanne stated moving around and stumbling slightly, Jason caught her quickly and righted her. "I wasn't paying attention and before I knew what happened, it cracked my ribs. The coach said that I was lucky I didn't fall off of my broom."

"You need to be more careful," Jason told her as he took a hold of her hand, as she was still poking at the bruising, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Roxanne looked up into his eyes and could feel the spark between them igniting again, her breath hitched in her throat as she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on her again, she wanted to be intoxicated by him, wanted to drown in him and not come up for air in a very long time.

"We should get you to sleep. I don't want you regretting this in the morning." Jason told her honestly. He pulled her gently away from where they were stood and further into the flat, he stopped at a closed door before he opened it and entered. Roxanne dropped his hand as she walked into the room and looked around her.

"I'll try and find you something to wear tonight," He told her as he walked over to his wardrobe and looked through it. Roxanne took a seat on his bed, before deciding to lay down on it and look over at him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" She asked him, feigning innocence, he turned around to look at her and smiled.

"Absolutely nothing. But I'll be able to control myself a bit better around you when you're not practically naked and on my bed."

"You could always join me?" She stated with a smirk. She blew Jason a kiss and he moved away from the wardrobe and made his way over to her, a T-shirt was clutched in his hand.

He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her, looking down into her eyes.

"You really are something else, Roxanne." Jason admitted to her, he ran his fingers down the side of her face tenderly before he gave her another kiss. Roxanne rested her hands on Jason's stomach as she kissed him back. He moved away from her before he kissed down her body, he stopped once he got to her bruising and gave it a few light kisses. Roxanne felt her stomach fill with the most glorious butterflies and she never wanted Jason to stop kissing her, ever.

Jason sat up and moved away from her, causing Roxanne to open her eyes and look up at him with a frown. He stood up and held out a hand for her to take, she did so and he pulled her up gently so that she was sitting up straight. He held out the T-shirt for her to take and she did so before pulling it on so that it covered her, she looked down at it quickly.

"I'm glad that it's not a Wasps T-shirt." She told him.

"I would never be that cruel to you." Jason told her as he knelt in front of her so that he could take her shoes off of her. She gave him a grin before pulling him in for another kiss; they kissed for a few more moments, before Jason pulled away from her again.

"I'm going to go and get you some water, try and sober you up a bit." Jason told her.

"I'll be fine." She told him as he moved away from her and she shuffled further up the bed so that she was lying with her head on the pillow and looking over at him.

"I'll be back in a minute."  
When he came back a few minutes later, with a glass of water, he found that she had fallen asleep. He placed the glass of water on the cabinet beside the bed, before getting ready for bed himself.

He climbed into bed and covered her with the quilt, before turning on his side and looking at her with a smile.

"I don't think you realise what you're doing to me, Roxanne." He stated, before he took hold of her hand gently and held it as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Winston

Roxanne could feel the world spinning before she even opened her eyes. The sickness was already filling her and she wanted to do nothing more then go back to sleep, she snuggled deeper into her quilt and tried to let the sleep take back over her when she realised that her bed felt different somehow.

Giving a frown, she let her eyes flutter open to look down at the quilt she had pulled up to her face, noticing the blue colour of it, she didn't remember changing the cover on her bed, the last she remembered it was pink. Was she turning into one of those weird drunks who cleaned whilst under the influence?

She turned around planning to ask Violet what happened the night before as she knew that the girl would be asleep next to her, it was like some sort of ritual for them both, but when she turned, fighting the urge to throw up as she moved, she noticed that it wasn't Violet who was sleeping next to her. It was Jason Turner.

Her eyes opened wider as fear flooded through her, what had she done last night and why was Jason in her bed?

Only it wasn't her bed that she was in, as she looked around, she noticed that this wasn't her bedroom, this must have been Jason's.

She lifted the covers slightly so that she could get a good look at herself and noticed with thanks that she was wearing clothes, although they weren't hers. That was strange. She gave a frown as she realised that Jason had been the one to change her clothes for her, there was a high chance that they had done a lot more than she had thought.

Before she could dwell more on the fact, there was a scratching noise at the closed bedroom door and Roxanne gave a frown at what the noise could be.

"Winston," Jason muttered in his sleep. "Stop it."

Roxanne frowned again at Jason's words. Who the hell was Winston?

The scratching continued for a few more moments before the door opened, Roxanne watched with wide eyes as she waited for 'Winston' to appear. There was more scratching on the floor before a British Bulldog jumped onto the bed, directly on Jason and began to attempt to lick his face. Jason let out a groan as he tried to push him away in his sleepy state; Roxanne couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as Jason failed to push the dog away.

"Winston, get off of the bed." Jason said, trying to make his voice stern, but it was hard when he was trying not to yawn. Winston realised that there was someone else in the bed, before turning to Roxanne and beginning to lick her arms, she gave a laugh as she squirmed out of the way and began petting him. Winston lay down in between Roxanne and Jason and let Roxanne scratch him behind the ears, Winston began to kick his legs, which were catching Jason in the back with every kick he gave.

"Damn dog," Jason said as he sat up slowly and got out of bed, Roxanne watched as Jason walked away from her and over to the door, noticing that he was wearing only boxers. "I forget that you know how to open doors now." Winston jumped off of the bed and over to where Jason was walking, nearly tripping him in the process of trying to get ahead of him.

She heard Jason walking down the hallway and Winston excitedly barking at him, it wasn't long before Jason came back into the room and lay back down on the bed; Roxanne looked down at him as he put an arm over his eyes and groaned slightly.

"I didn't know that you had a dog." Roxanne stated slowly.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." Jason responded, his arm still over his eyes.

"When did you get him?" she asked, sitting herself up in the bed but still having the quilt cover over her legs as she looked down at him, realising how strange it was that she seemed quite comfortable being there and talking to him, she really shouldn't have been, she should have been making her excuses and making a quick getaway.

"I got him over three years ago; it was a twenty fifth birthday present from my dad." He told her, moving his arm so that he could look up at her.

She gave a small laugh before adding, "I forget just how old you are."

"Oi," Jason said with a laugh as he tried to poke her in the side, she moved out of his reach and gave another laugh. Jason turned to look at the clock on his bedside unit before letting out another groan. "I've got to get ready for training, did you want anything to eat?" he asked her as he sat up and made to get out of the bed again, this time he grabbed for a pair of trousers that were on the floor next to his bed and pulling them on. Roxanne tried to avert her eyes, but couldn't help but glance at him, he turned to face her and she looked up at his face quickly, he was waiting expectantly for her answer to his question.

Roxanne shook her head at his words, ignoring the nausea going through her at the mention of food; she would have to pay a visit to her mother at some point just so she could get some food from her.

"Well, I'm going to grab something quickly, coach will kill me if he finds out I haven't eaten... Although he'll be killing me if he finds out I was drinking with you last night and had you sleeping in my bed."

"Might be best to leave that part out of your night," Roxanne agreed as she got out of bed herself and stood awkwardly beside it as she tried not to let her eyes scan over Jason's naked torso, scratching the back of her head and noticing with a groan that her hair was dishevelled and she probably could do with a good shower. Jason seemed to have read her mind.

"If you wanted to shower whilst I get some food, it's just through the door down the hall."

~~~~

Roxanne closed her eyes tightly as she let the hot water run over her, as she tried to recollect her memories of the night before.

She was an idiot, she knew that. She didn't know why she thought that it would be such a good idea to spend the night drinking with people that were meant to be her rivals. The rules were quite clear, stay away from them.

The rivalry had been going on for years and they had all been told time and time again that it's just not worth being seen with each other. The times that her team had been in the same place as the Wasps, violence normally always ensued, except of course for the official Quidditch meetings, mainly because no one wanted to get sanctioned before a big match. That's why they kept their violence on the pitch.

And yet here she was fraternizing with the enemy, more than fraternizing, she had slept in the same bed as Jason Turner and was now showering in his house, she was desperately ignoring the fact that they kissed last night, hoping that if she ignored it then it didn't happen. If her manager, or Jason's, or even the Prophet found out then they would be absolutely screwed.

But why couldn't she bring herself to leave.

She blamed Jason for this, she was sure that he was doing this on purpose, making her want to be around him.

It didn't help that he had a damn cute dog.

She let out a groan as she opened her eyes and grabbed for the 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner, she would rewash her hair when she got home, but it would do for now, and tried to think of how she could get away from this whole situation and keep her job secure.

She would have to try and cut off all ties with Jason, which was pretty hard considering he was very charming, and sexy. Roxanne stilled the lathering of her hair when she realised what she had just thought, her mind going back to the day before when she was kissing Jason and how great it felt, seeing him topless had also been a very good sight to see. She felt her stomach flip as she bit her lip to stop her smile.

She came out of the bathroom slowly, looking around to see if Jason was around, she saw that the hallway was empty. She was wrapped in a towel and realised too late that she had left her dress in Jason's bedroom, where it had gone to she didn't know.

As she entered the bedroom, she noticed that Jason was in the process of getting changed, she watched as he pulled on his t shirt, admiring the muscles in his back as he moved, biting her lip as she enjoyed the view before her. He turned around to face her as he continued pulling down his t shirt and she caught a quick glimpse of his taut stomach. She loved that he kept himself fit and healthy, she knew that he tried to keep himself in the height of fitness, wanting to try and be the best at his game, it was the same for Roxanne, that was the reason that she ran as often as she could, or why she would work on her arm muscles.

She released her lip from her teeth when she realised that she was still biting it, looking up at Jason's face when she realised that she had been caught staring at him, but she noticed that his eyes were skimming over her own body.

"Well, this is a very pleasant surprise," Jason said to her huskily and Roxanne felt her stomach clenching pleasantly at the sound of his voice. "You look delicious in that towel."

Roxanne felt a smirk filling her face at his words, she may not be allowed to fraternize with the enemy, but it didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the effect that she seemed to have on Jason whenever she was around him. She knew that she was lying to herself and everyone around her when she said that she didn't enjoy it, because let's face it, she really did. She was just trying to deny it to herself.

"What I wouldn't give to get that towel off of you and show you what I would have done to you last night if you hadn't have been too drunk."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows at him in question and surprise at his words, trying to stop herself from dropping the towel that was only being kept up by her own grip.

"I'm not stopping you," Roxanne stated in a seductive tone a wicked smirk on her face as she looked at him.

Jason gave his own smirk as he walked towards her, raising a hand to run it gently down her face, before running the hand further down her neck, Roxanne looked up into his eyes and saw that he was looking at her hungrily. Her resolve was dropping and her towel nearly was as well as Jason leant his head down, his lips nearing hers.

"Jason, are you ready yet?" a voice called through the flat, causing Jason and Roxanne to pull away from each other.

Jason gave a groan at the voice and left the room, they could hear Winston barking loudly in the next room, where the visitor was.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to take Winston out quickly," she heard Jason calling as he walked to the other room where Sydney was. There were footsteps moving through the flat before she heard a door shutting and then silence, Roxanne hoped that she was left alone in the flat and not with Sydney in there too, she wasn't sure what she would say to him if she saw him.

Roxanne took a deep breath as she quickly walked over to the chest of drawers that Jason had taken his own clothes from, deciding to borrow some of Jason's until she could get home to get her own.  
She grabbed for a T-shirt and some jogging bottoms before slipping them on quickly. She hung the towel on one of the hooks of the chest of drawers not sure what else to do with it,

She took a seat on the edge of the bed as she thought about what else to do and trying to ignore the nausea going through her, a reminder of just how much she drank the night before, she wanted nothing more than to either sleep it off or wait until she could stand the idea of food and eat everything she could get.

The shutting of the front door interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at the bedroom door, waiting for Jason to come in and kick her out of his flat. He walked into the room followed quickly by Winston, who looked at Roxanne, as though checking that she was still there, before curling up on the floor next to the bed and going to sleep.

"I've got to get going now," Jason told her, seeming almost nervous as well as a bit awkward, Roxanne understood why he was feeling that way, after all what do you say to someone you're trying to politely kick out of your house. "I don't think I can make Sydney wait around for me outside for long."

"It's alright, I'll just quickly grab my things," Roxanne stated as she made to stand, she had noticed that her wand was on the nightstand next to where she had slept.

"You don't have to leave," Jason told her honestly, "You can stay here if you want?"

"Whilst you go to practice?" Roxanne asked, surprised at his words as she wrapped her arms around her herself and looked at him. "You'd leave me alone in your flat?"

"Yeah, why, are you planning on taking something?" Jason asked with his eyebrows raised at her.

"I don't plan to," Roxanne told him with a hint of a smile.

"Good, Winston can be very protective of his things." Jason said, nodding down at the British Bulldog that was lying in the middle of the floor and sleeping, his legs twitching slightly as though he were running in his dream.

"He looks positively frightening," Roxanne deadpanned as she looked down at the dog.

"Looks can be deceiving." Jason told her, their eyes meeting. Roxanne felt like her stomach was turning to goo with the way that he was looking at her, but she couldn't look away from him.

Jason shook his head slightly as he jutted his thumb towards the door, "I should get going before Sydney comes in here to drag me out. If Winston starts getting annoying or is too much for you, just give him his toy, it's somewhere in one of these rooms, he loves that thing. It'll calm him right down, squeaks like a motherfucker so it'll probably drive you insane. But, yeah, have fun. I'll be back in a few hours, if you're still here. If not, can you just make sure that the bathroom door is shut? I don't want Winston getting in there and eating the toothpaste again, otherwise you'll be the one coming over to wash him."

Roxanne gave a laugh at Jason's words, "I'll remember to shut the bathroom door. Have fun in your training."

"I would much rather be here with you." Jason admitted, Roxanne felt her face heating up at his words.

"You better get going." Roxanne told him quickly.

Jason nodded before walking out of the room, throwing another look at her over his shoulder before he left. Roxanne looked at the bedroom door for a while as the fact that she had been left alone in Jason's flat, washed over her, he must really trust her to be here alone. She would never leave someone alone in her flat, especially someone on an opposing team, especially if it were a Wasp, what was stopping her from tampering with things or destroying things apart from the fact that she wasn't that kind of girl?

Roxanne took a deep breath as she decided to find her way to the kitchen and see if he had any coffee in the flat, she was feeling quite tired and wanted to wake herself up a bit more.

~~~~

Roxanne walked slowly around Jason's flat, a cup of coffee in her hands that she was sipping at as she glanced around her. She was amazed at the kind of things that Jason had in his flat, various awards and certificates adorned one wall in the front room, the awards on the shelves whilst the certificates and various pictures of his team were hanging on the wall. As she looked at the pictures she noticed that one right in the centre was a lot different than the others surrounding it, she neared it curiously and saw that it contained a young boy, whom she realised was Jason, and an older man that she assumed was his father.

She gave a warm smile as she saw the proud look in the man's eyes as he turned to look at his grinning son. She wondered what kind of a man Jason's dad was.

She moved away from the wall and walked over to the sofa that was sitting in the middle of the room, sitting down on the sofa, she placed her cup on the table before leaning back into the sofa, Winston jumped up and sat next to her. Roxanne scratched him behind the ears as she looked down at him.

She stifled a yawn as she leant her head back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling, she really needed to leave, she had things to do and she needed to see if she had to do any damage control over the night before, but she couldn't bring herself to get up off of the sofa, mainly because it required too much energy that she didn't have. Roxanne shuffled in her seat before moving so that she was lying down on the sofa, her head resting on the pillow just next to the arm of the chair, Winston moved to lie down next to her and Roxanne went back to scratching behind his ears.

"Maybe a little nap won't hurt, will it Winston?" she asked the dog, who yawned in response. "Just make sure you wake me up in about an hour's time,"

The dog ignored her words, but moved his head so that it was lying on her arm, she was amazed just how friendly Jason's dog was, he didn't even know Roxanne and yet here he was acting like he had known her his whole life. Roxanne smiled down at Winston before she closed her eyes.

~~

To say that Jason was distracted for most of the day would be an understatement, he couldn't help that his mind would drift back to Roxanne, wondering what she was doing, if she was still at his place or not, when he would next see her. He very nearly paid for being so distracted when a Bludger was close to hitting him in the face and breaking his nose, thankfully the side of his head had taken most of the hit from the Bludger, causing him to need to see the Healer and making sure he wasn't suffering from concussion. He wasn't concussed, thankfully, the side of his head was just very sore and he knew that it would bruise along the side of his face and along his jaw line as it already hurt to move it much.

As he brought his hand up to touch the tender part of his face, he walked into the front room, wondering where Winston had got to, noticing on his way passed the bathroom that Roxanne hadn't closed the door like he had asked her to. Jason repressed a groan as he tried not to imagine just what state he was going to find the house.

He glanced over at the sofa and had to stop in his surprise at seeing Roxanne asleep on it, with Winston lying on her legs as he looked at Jason. Jason let out a small laugh and a shake of his head as he let his hand fall from where it was touching his face, he walked quietly over to the sofa and scratched Winston behind the ears, hoping that Winston moving wouldn't wake up the young woman, but he noticed that Roxanne seemed oblivious to the world around her.

Jason pulled the wand out of his pocket and summoned a blanket from his bedroom, he didn't have the heart to wake up Roxanne, and in all honesty he didn't want to have her wake up and leave. Jason caught the blanket as it flew over to him and he placed it gently over Roxanne, making sure to not cover Winston with it.

"You seem to really like her," Jason whispered as he crouched down to pet Winston again, Winston licked him in the face in response, Jason wiped his face with his hand but amusement filled his face. "I hope that you've been looking after her, I like having her around."  
Winston blinked at Jason before laying his head back down on Roxanne's legs. Jason turned to look at Roxanne, who was sleeping soundly. Jason couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he watched her.

"I like her a lot."


	7. A Mistake

Roxanne opened her eyes slowly as she pulled the blanket towards her and let out a small yawn. Blinking around her, she noticed that she was still in Jason's front room and was lying on his sofa, she also noticed that she was holding onto a blanket that she had definitely not put on herself before, which meant one of two things, either Winston was extremely clever and had put the cover over her himself, or Jason had come back and had done it. This thought made Roxanne wake up and caused her to sit up, she looked around the room and noticed that she was alone in it.

She looked over at the clock that was on a shelf not that far from her, noticing that it said that it was six o'clock at night, how was it six already? She felt like she had only just gone to sleep, when in fact she had been asleep for hours without even meaning to.

She didn't have long to dwell on this fact when she heard a door opening and Jason's voice saying, "Bloody hell, Winston, just wait a minute."

Roxanne wrapped the blanket around herself as she looked over to the front room door as it opened and Winston ran into the room, before bounding over to Roxanne and jumping onto the sofa next to where she was sitting.

Jason came into the room as he hissed, "Winston, stop it, she's… not asleep anymore." He faltered as he noticed that she was awake.

Roxanne stroked Winston behind the ears as she looked down at the dog, who was still wearing his dog lead, not sure what she was going to say to Jason.

"I hope we didn't wake you," Jason said as he walked over to place something on the coffee table in front of her, when she finally looked up she noticed that it was a pizza box.

"No, I was already awake." She told him, looking up at him with a small smile. She noticed that his hair was wet and he was in a different set of clothes than what he had left wearing, he had obviously showered and changed since his practice. "How was practice?"

Jason shrugged, "it was practice, I'm feeling pretty tired," he told her as he stood away from her and was watching her, he seemed almost hesitant about something.

"I'll just go and get my things and then I'll be gone." Roxanne told Jason, as she stopped scratching Winston behind the ears and standing up. Winston let out a small whimper as she began to walk away from him.

"You don't have to," Jason said taking hold of her arm gently and stopping her from walking out of the room. "You can stay if you want? I've got us some pizza, I wasn't sure if you had eaten anything today."

Roxanne looked up at him, feeling the warmth that his hand brought filling her body. She knew that she should say no, that she should leave whilst she could, she shouldn't be here with him, she shouldn't have drunk with him yesterday, if anyone found out it could cause a lot of trouble for them both, there was a reason their teams weren't allowed to be alone together.

"I mean… if you go Winston will be sad, he's really warmed up to you and he doesn't tend to like anyone."

"Really?" Roxanne asked him in surprise.

"Well, he likes everyone, he's quite loving actually. But he's never slept on a sofa with anyone but you."

"Do you have many people sleeping on your sofa?"

"Just Sydney if we've had a few too many drinks." Jason told her, "Winston won't sleep on the sofa with him."

"I feel honoured," Roxanne said with a laugh, noticing that Jason still had hold of her arm and that he was absent-mindedly rubbing his thumb across her skin.

"You should, Winston seems to really want you to be around. He rushed in here to see you before I could even get his lead off of him."

As if on cue, Winston jumped off of the sofa and walked over to Roxanne, sitting at her feet and nudging her leg with his head as he looked up at her. Roxanne looked down at him and smiled as she patted him on the head, causing Jason to let go of her arm.

"Well, if it's what Winston wants I can stay for a while," Roxanne told him as she took the lead off of Winston and handed it to Jason. "But I can't stay for long; I've got to get home tonight."  
Maybe see if the papers are doing any damage yet, she added in her head, knowing that if the papers got any hint of this then it would be splashed all across their gossip pages. But she could ignore the potential damage that may be out there for a while, after all Jason hadn't said anything about papers so maybe nothing was in there? She knew that either way she would need to be very careful when leaving this building.

"Winston would love that," Jason said as he began to move towards the front room door, the lead still in his hand, "Did you want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have some soda if you've got any?" Roxanne asked as she began to walk back over to the sofa and sat back down on it, pulling the blanket over her legs, Winston followed her quickly.

"I should have some somewhere?" he told her before he left the room. It wasn't long until he came back into the room; the lead was gone and in his hands was two glasses of red liquid.

"It's strawberry, I hope you don't mind." he told her as he handed her the drink and took a seat on the sofa, Winston was laying between the two of them, his head resting on Roxanne's lap.

"I like strawberry," Roxanne told him with a smile as she took a sip of the drink and placed the glass down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Pizza?" Jason asked as he grabbed for the pizza box and opened the lid, offering her some, she took it with a "thank you," before taking a bite. She withheld the groan from the taste of the food, It felt like heaven, the best part of a hangover was stuffing yourself with food the next day in her opinion and this pizza was going down a treat.

"Last night was really fun; we should do it again some time." Jason said after a few moments of silence. Roxanne turned to look at him as she continued chewing her food, she swallowed before answering him.

"Drinking is always fun," Roxanne told him, "Although I could definitely drink both you and Sydney under the table."

"Didn't seem that way last night," Jason said with a smirk at her, "In fact, it seemed like I was winning."

"And if by winning you mean losing horribly, then I'll agree with you."

"Oh, I can definitely say that I won and not just at the club."

Roxanne knew what he was talking about, it was all that her thoughts kept going to, the feel of his lips on her, the way his hair felt when she ran her hands through it. As she looked at him she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers again and as Jason inched closer to her she knew that he felt the same way.

"I need to go," Roxanne told him as she moved away from him and stood up. Jason seemed confused as he turned to look at her, before he nodded and stood up so that he could help her get her things.

"I would say that we should do this again, but I'm not sure what that's implying." Jason stated simply, seeming a bit shy and unsure what to do.

Roxanne smiled at him as she grabbed for her things, unsure what she even had here and wondering if she should get changed into her clothes from the night before.

"Don't worry about getting changed again; just send back the clothes you're wearing whenever you get the chance." Jason told her with a small shrug. Roxanne nodded before she walked over to the front door and opening it, she turned back around to give Jason an awkward nod of her head before walking down the corridor, not caring that she didn't have shoes on.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, she had been happy to be around Jason, but suddenly she felt like she needed to run, that it was getting too much. She put it down to the guilt she was feeling at going behind her teams back and seeing a 'rival' and the guilt that if found out she would be in serious trouble.

But why was it becoming difficult to keep herself moving and not go rushing back to Jasons's flat.

Roxanne looked around the deserted staircase, it had taken her a few attempts at pushing locked doors to find the right one that lead to the stairs, before waving her wand and disapparating.

When she arrived home, she threw the clothes she was carrying into the clothes hamper in the bathroom and her high heels in front of it, telling herself that she would deal with it later on. Before walking into her front room and over to the kitchen area that was attached to it and making herself a drink as she tried not to think of Jason.

He hated how much he had begun invading her thoughts, hated that she had stayed drinking with him last night instead of going home with Violet and Shawn. But that kiss had been good, that kiss had made it all worthwhile, but she knew it couldn't happen again. Jason was obviously playing some kind of game with her, he had been pursuing her and using cheesy lines on her and she had fallen for his trap even though she had told herself she wouldn't. Roxanne let out another groan at her own stupidity for letting Jason begin getting under her skin before walking back into her front room.

With a glass of juice in her hand, she walked over to her sofa and took a seat on it. She placed her drink down on the coffee table in front of her before slouching back on her sofa and running a hand over her tired face as she debated whether or not to have a bath now or later on, she needed to use a different shampoo and conditioner on her hair, not liking the way it had dried from using Jasons. If she was going to be there more often he would need to get a different one, one that was more suited for her hair type.

Roxanne stilled at her thoughts, why was she thinking of going back to Jasons? She couldn't – shouldn't- be thinking like that, she couldn't see Jason. She had to stop whatever this was now.

~~

"Roxanne, thank god you're here." Violet stated as she made her way over to Roxanne who had just walked into the room with a bag slung over her shoulder.

Roxanne gave her friend and teammate a smile before dropping the bag in front of her locker and opening it so that she could put her things into it. She had changed into comfortable clothes before she left her home ready for the start of her training, Roxanne dug into her bag to grab her bottle of water before closing the door of the locker and turning to face her friend, who seemed a bit on edge.

"What's up, Violet?" Roxanne asked in concern.

Violet grabbed for Roxannes free hand before pulling her through the changing room and over to the other side of it and towards the gym area, where Roxanne needed to go anyway to begin her training. They entered the room and Roxanne noted that it was empty, others must be on the pitch already or not here yet. Roxanne began to do her usual stretches as Violet began to tell her what had gotten her so worked up.

"Do you remember that weird guy at the club other night?" She asked her, "the one that caused me to leave because I was feeling uncomfortable?"

"Yeah," Roxanne stated with a small frown.

"Well, coach called me into his office this morning to say that I'd had a large bouquet of flowers delivered here yesterday. They are huge Roxanne, it looks like it must have cost a lot of money, when I read the card I realised that it was from the creepy guy yesterday. Do you think that I should be worried?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it's easy to send flowers to you as we're known in the papers, so it's not hard to find out what Quidditch team we play for. If he does more than that I would be worried, I think maybe you should keep an eye out and make sure that he's not hanging around the club." Roxanne told her, still stretching her arms.

"You're right, if he managed to get the flowers here he could hang around. I would send the flowers back to him with a note to say to leave me alone, in a nice way, of course, but the guy didn't leave an address or anything and I'm not going to go searching for him. He really creeped me out last night and if I never have to see him again that'll be fine by me."

"What are you going to do with the flowers?" Roxanne asked as she got down on the floor and in the position to begin her push ups, Violet took a seat on the floor next to where Roxanne was exercising.

"I asked coach if he could get someone to anonymously donate them to St Mungos to cheer up some of the patients. Seriously, what was I meant to do with those flowers?"

"Just be glad that they were sent here and that they weren't sent to your home, let's hope that if you ignore him that he'll just go away."

"That's what I was thankful for as well, I don't know what I would do if he found out where I lived. But you're right, if I ignore him, he'll hopefully go away." Violet stated as she pushed her hands through her hair and looked back at Roxanne, who was still doing press ups.

"I think that's a good idea, I would have a word with Coach as well, so that he's aware of the guy and can get people to keep an eye out for him."

Violet nodded, "I'll have words with him after training. Now we'll talk about you, what happened the other night after I left with Shawn?"

Roxanne stopped mid press up and looked at her before glancing around the room quickly, she waited a few seconds before answering.

"A drunken mistake."

Violet let out a gasp at her words, "Roxanne, you didn't sleep with him did you?" She asked in a whisper.

Roxanne shook her head, "No, he stopped it before it could get to that."

"He stopped it?" Violet asked in shock,

"Yep, we ended up just kissing and I woke up the next morning in his bed. I honestly thought that I was at home, I can't believe I let myself get drunk enough to let that happen." Roxanne stated to her, before she stopped doing push ups and instead rested on her elbows and toes and kept her body straight.

"How was it?" Violet asked before she could stop herself. Roxanne turned to face her with a smirk on her face.

"The kiss? Amazing." She told her honestly.

Violet let out a small laugh, "You're going to be in trouble if anyone finds out."

"I know," Roxanne admitted, still glad that they were both the only two in the room. "I'm so glad that nothing was mentioned in the Prophet, I dread to think what would happen if someone got wind of this? I can't believe I was stupid enough to stay drinking with him and to go back home with him." Roxanne shook her head as she let herself drop to the floor so that she was lying with her head on her arms as she rested for a moment.

"He seems like the kind of guy that gets what he wants when he sets his mind to it." Violet admitted.

"Tell me about it, I just wish that I didn't let it affect me this much."

"You want it to happen?"

"I don't know what I want?" Roxanne admitted as she pushed herself up off of the floor and began to stretch. "I know I'm stupid for even thinking of the possibility of seeing him again, mainly because there's a very high chance that he's just after one thing and the added fact that it would have big consequences here if I pursued anything."

"That is right. Maybe it's best to avoid him from now on?"

"That's what I'm going to try and do. I need to take him back his things that he lent me so that I could get home, but after I've dropped them off I'm going to make it clear that that's it, nothing more will be going on."

Violet nodded at her words as she stood up, watching as Roxanne picked up some weights off of the side and began to lift them. "Do you think that he'll let you go that easily?"

"I hope so, I can resist him, as long as there's no alcohol around to impair my judgement of course." Roxanne stated with a smile.

"And as long as he doesn't kiss you." Violet stated with a laugh herself as she began to walk towards the door that would lead back into the changing room. "I'll see you out on the pitch, if I don't go now someone will come in and find me."

Roxanne said goodbye to her as she continued to lift the weights, it was a usual part of her training to be in here working on her upper body strength, it enabled her to hit the Bludgers harder and further. Most, if not all of the professional Beaters would incorporate weight lifting into their training and the result was some very impressive arms.

Her thoughts flickered to Jason's arms, remembering the feel of them under her fingers when she was kissing him. This thought caused her to drop the weights that were in her hands, sending them crashing to the floor and causing her to jump at the noise and the fear of them falling onto her toes. Thankfully, her toes were safe from being crushed.

She needed to get Jason out of her mind, she was beginning to not be able to concentrate on anything else when the kiss they shared was constantly running through her mind. She needed to give Jason his things back and tell him that yesterday was the end of everything. That he needed to stop pursuing her, it all needed to stop.

She just wished that she believed those words herself.


End file.
